ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reia Found by Grace and Kiva
Grace and a few others do their duties until Pete chased after them. Reia tried to stop him from being discovered, but Pete takes her compass and ran off. Grace leaves the forest and Pete has also gotten the keys as well. The three then headed to Pete's home, within the forest. Pete: I wonder where that lady came from. Reia: Not from here. Staying here is our best chance. Pete: Don't worry. I won't let her hurt you. Reia: You have a big duty for him, don't you? Pete: Yep. So, why do you came to see me and Elliot? Reia: ...Peace for a broken heart. Pete: What happened? Reia: Scars run extremely deep. I bet my brother and everyone else hate me. Pete: Why? Reia: Let's...not talk about it. Get some sleep. Pete: Okay.. Good night, Elliot. - Reia took the night watch and continued to cry quietly. Early next morning, Pete and Reia ran to find a tree chopped down. They both hid until Kiva and Grace are spotted. Grace: Who said it was okay to be here? Terra: No clue. Kiva: I think Jack might know. Grace: Well, where is he? - Not a moment too soon, Jack drives in with his truck. Grace: This is so out of line, Jack. You're not supposed to be cutting anywhere near this deep. Kiva: Yeah. I thought you had things under control. Jack: I didn't know anything about this either. This wasn't my call, Grace. Kiva: Then, whose was it? - The three looked at one of the workers, named Gavin, beside them. Gavin is Jack's brother, who is trying desperately to keep his brother under control, but today was not exceptional. Grace: Of course. Jack: Let me handle this, please? Grace: You don't handle it. That's the problem. Jack: You're right and Gavin is Gavin. He's my brother. Kiva: Well, we understand, Jack. Jack: Thank you. - Jack's daughter, Natalie, came out of the truck and pointed something out. Natalie: Hey, I have to go to school. Jack: Could you wait in the truck, sweetheart? - Annoyed, Natalie walks for a little. Kiva might thought Natalie could be protected, so she stand by her side until both Pete and Reia are spotted above them. Natalie: Who are they? Kiva: Reia??? - However, both Pete and Reia ran off. Kiva: Reia, wait! - Both Kiva and Natalie chased after them, but Reia and Pete are nowhere to be seen. Natalie: Hello? - Pete snapped a twig and Natalie chased after Pete. Natalie: Wait! Kiva: Natalie, stay close to-! Great... ???: Why are you after me? - The voice came from Reia, who flew down and remain aloft, due to her right foot, which continued to slowly bleeding. Kiva: Well, because I can help you heal. - Reia tried to land on her feet, but her right foot caused her to collapse. Kiva rushed towards her and decided to sit next to her. Reia: My own blood.. It's making me sick. - Kiva once heard from the Supreme Kai of Time once said that Reia had a blood transfer in secret. Maybe that can be the first step to help Reia, but she'll need to convince her first. Kiva: Listen to me. I know what happened to you. Reia: You do? Kiva: Yeah. I can really help you, Reia Raionhato. - Shocked by Kiva's response, Reia backed up as far as she could, but her right foot continued to bleed within her shoe. Kiva: I know you're shocked and scared. Reia: ..How did you know? Kiva: That's a personal matter. Look, I can help you get a blood transfer. Reia: ...I already have Earth blood in me. Kiva: Reia... Can you trust me? - Despite knowing that Kiva has a heart of light, who reached out her hand, Reia also reached out and touched her hand, decided to trust her. The bond didn't last, as a dark voice spoke out. ???: Grief of choice. What a sad tale to end. - A dark portal appeared and, out of anyone, Young Xehanort showed up with his Keyblade in hand. Kiva: Xehanort! Xehanort: Her destiny is already written by the hands of Towa and Mira. But I can change it today with darkness. - Knowing that Reia is supposed to be battling Towa and Mira in Planet Scarif, Kiva got up, summoned her Keyblade, stood her ground and defended Reia with her life. Reia: Kiva? What are you doing?? Kiva: I'm doing what's right. - Reia nodded. But the brave act doesn't last long as the Shadowling Trio kidnapped Reia from behind. Reia: Let me go! Kiva: Reia! Xehanort: This Saiyan can be useful...as a vessel. - Knowing that she is no one's puppet, Reia's rage kicked in as she transformed into a Super Saiyan, pushed the trio back. Now outnumbered four to two, Kiva and Reia stand side by side. Kiva: Alright! At least, you can still fight. Reia: Yeah, but we're outnumbered here. ???: Not for long! - A voice came from Talwyn, who is with the group and came at the last minute. Shadow Moon: So, the gang's all here. Pixie Dark: I say we should destroy them here and now. Xehanort: ...The odds are overwhelming in this case, even with her injury. When the time comes, we'll be back for her and I'll have my revenge against you, Keyblade Master. Kiva: Then I'll be ready to stop you. - The trio and Xehanort retreated through the portal and vanished. Reia: Xehanort... There's darkness in him. Kiva: Yes, and he is nothing but trouble. Reia: Why would he pick me as a vessel? Terra: Weak hearts are always becoming a target. - Despite of what happened in Reia's life, she couldn't blame Terra for the honest response. Coco then whispered to Kiva's ear. Coco: *quietly* We need the Power of Waking if we are going to help her. Kiva: *quietly* I know that, but...I don't know how to find it. Coco: *quietly* Why not asking Reia? Kiva: *quietly* Good point. - Kiva then walked towards Reia. To save her the trouble, Kiva summoned her Keyblade and healed Reia's injured foot. Reia: Much better. Thanks, Kiva. Kiva: You're welcome. Say, do you know about the Power of Waking? Reia: Well...I heard it has the power to awake those in slumber. Why you ask? Kiva: I need it if I'm going to help you heal. - Reia sensed Kiva's power and find an interesting fact. Reia: Odd.. I think you didn't lose it. It sleeps within you, but who knows how long is beyond me. Kiva: Really? Well, how do I awake it? Reia: Hmm... That's tough. I think it has a special magic to unlock it. Only your heart knows that. Kiva: My...heart??? - Suddenly, a scream echoed the forest. Coco: Wasn't me. MJ: Not me. Reia: Then what was that? Kiva: I think that was.. Natalie! - Kiva and the others ran off to rescue Natalie, who is falling from a tree Pete is climbing. Not a moment too late, Kiva spotted Natalie on the branch. Kiva: Natalie, it's okay. We'll catch you. Natalie: P-Promise? Kiva: Promise. - Trusting them, Natalie lets go. Still had a sense of duty, Reia flew and grabbed Natalie in a few seconds. Seeing Reia like that only reminded her of a sister she know and love deep down. Reia puts Natalie down to the grass. Reia: You okay? Natalie: ..Yeah. Reia: Kiva, her knee. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva check Natalie's knee and it had a bruise, not bleeding at all, much to Kiva's relief. Kiva: Thank goodness. Good thing you didn't bleed. Natalie: Thanks, Reia. - Reia smiled. Kiva: Your dad is going to be worried sick. Natalie: I know, but... How old are you? Pete: Five? Natalie: You're pretty big for a five-year-old. Reia: Oh! Kiva, Natalie- This is Pete. Kiva: Hi there. - Natalie's father tries to find her daughter and the two reunited. Jack: What were you thinking? You can't run away like that. Grace: What happened to you? Natalie: I fell out of a tree. Jack: What were you doing in a tree? Natalie: Following them. - Kiva stand by Reia's side. Grace: Oh. Natalie: Their names are Pete and Reia. Grace: Hey. Reia: ...Hello. Kiva: You never met Grace before? Reia: ...No. Kiva: She's a forest ranger. Reia: Oh... Grace: Reia? Is that your name? - Not knowing who else to trust, Reia backed up and Pete hides behind a tree. Kiva: It's okay, Reia. She's with us. Reia: I don't know... - Out of nowhere, a dark bolt was aimed at Kiva. Peter and Reia sensed the attacked and, out of anyone, Reia pushed Kiva to safety, taking the hit in her place. At that moment, Kiva's magic unlocked the Power of Waking inside. Talwyn: Where did that come from? Peter: The treetops, we're not safe here. Terra: Kiva, we need to take her to the hospital now! Kiva: O-Okay! (This time, I'll protect you.) - Kiva and the others grabbed both Reia and Pete, who was knocked out by Gavin, and takes them to a hospital as fast as they can. Category:Scenes